


Claw The Underbelly

by taichara



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Reeve isn't the only one with secrets, or secret ideas for that matter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/gifts).



"I knew what you were long before you bothered to identify yourself, you realize."

The sepulchural rumble came out of nowhere, and if he hadn't been a robot Cait Sith would have every strand of fur on his body standing on end the moment the words left Vincent's mouth. As it was, the animatronic doll whirled on its feet, hands waving comically -- and, tucked away in his office, Reeve felt a trickle of sweat creep down his spine. Then another, as Vincent, far too casually for his usual taciturn self, closed a steel-clawed hand over Cait Sith's shoulder in a 'friendly' squeeze.

"That being the case, why don't we talk for a little. I think we'd have a good deal to share."

Oh, sure, that would look normal. The robot cat and ... well, whatever one called Vincent now, sitting down in the tiny inn lobby for a chat? What was the man thinking?

Whatever it was, he _still_ wasn't finished. Bloody red eyes fixed onto Cait's, as if Vincent were searching inside the puppet for its puppeteer.

"And by 'we', I mean you and I, Reeve Tuesti. Not the cat. You."

Cait glanced around. No one was coming to his rescue; ha, more than likely everyone else in the group was passed out cold, grateful for real beds that weren't moving beneath them. Which left Reeve's proxy out in the hall with Vincent ... well, fine. But there was something he needed to know. Cait's head tilted back to meet Vincent's stare, and _Reeve's_ voice came out of his mouth.

"Fine. But how did you know it was me? How long did you ...?"

Vincent gave up his grasp on Cait to cross his arms beneath his tattered cloak.

"That you're Shinra personnel? No more than a day. You, specifically? That took longer, and more inferences than I care to indulge in with my work. Still, good to know I've not completely rusted. Why?"

He -- what. Impossible. Cait snatched at the man's ragged red hem.

"How could you manage --"

The bloody eyes flashed.

"You shouldn't be using Shinra-controlled frequencies, Tuesti, not even private ones. Especially not private ones. They make identification painfully simple when one knows what to look for."

What.

Vincent's expression remained masklike -- and yet, there was an undercurrent of wicked humour. Every hair on _Reeve's_ body stood on end in that moment.

"And you -- you --"

"I know you know exactly who I am, Tuesti; or, rather, who I _was_. I've just confirmed it for you, mm? Now, then. You're only here by proxy, after all, and I happen to be more than three decades out of date.   
"I believe we have a good deal of cross-checking that needs to be done before we can tip the odds of survival in favour of our little band of terrorists ..."


End file.
